


Boxed

by kakkoweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Outer Space, emphasis on Sort Of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/pseuds/kakkoweeb
Summary: In which space rangers Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou embark on a dangerous quest in a universe which defies the regular laws of earthly science. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so now that the oikage zine work is done, i'm applying for a new zine (because zINES ARE COOL OKAY) and the requirements for writers are 2 works that have a max of like 1k words which. i did not have until i wrote this after scouring for writing prompts. no, i don't know what i'm doing with my life either.

Crouched behind the cover of half a rare, colossal space rock, Kuroo struggled to keep calm. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out on his skin, even from inside his tight, stuffy ranger suit; could feel his chest getting heavier and heavier the more he barred himself from unrestrained breathing, head trapped underneath the confines of his helmet; but nothing could be done. The silence was their only guide—any noise they made and any noise they missed could easily lead to their demise.

Beside him, Bokuto was in a similar state of disarray. ‘What’s the plan?’ his uncharacteristically-anxious voice rang from the audio devices inside of Kuroo’s suit.

Kuroo frowned. ‘Maybe—’ he tried, ‘maybe we can try setting up a trap. It can’t get to us if it can’t run as freely as it is now. If we can get to the ship, we can get something slippery to decrease the friction on the surface of—’

‘Kuroo, man, you _know_ there’s no such thing as friction here!’

‘Shit. Right.’ For the millionth time since take-off, Kuroo wished that they hadn't travelled to such a faraway dimension, so removed from the laws that governed their own. He felt a brief flicker of annoyance towards Bokuto, who brought them here specifically because he hated it whenever Kuroo managed to incorporate earthly Science into their missions, but he didn't let it linger. This may well have been their final moment together, and he wasn’t going to spend it angry. “Fine. Any other bright ideas?’

‘We man-handle it.’

‘This isn’t the time for jokes!’

‘Fine, sorry!’ Bokuto seemed to shrink where he sat, tucking his knees close to his body, worry etched on his face like never before. His shoulders rose and fell far too heavily, eyes refusing to stare in any one direction for too long, rightfully apprehensive for anything that might spring up at them. ‘What about—‘

One booming footstep (they froze). Two (they huddled together). Three (they held their breaths). They were out of time; the thing had found them, its shadow looming over where they sat. They tightly joined their hands, hoping, _praying_ , that it couldn’t see them, that it would pass, that they’d be safe for a little while longer.

And then a violent scream was ripping through the air—loud, like the sound of a thousand people both young and old shrieking all at once, scratching their nails against steel and Styrofoam, reverberating through their bones and piercing their eardrums even with the protection of their gear. Kuroo couldn’t help but screw his eyes shut, unable to shield his hearing any more than the suit already did, and grit his teeth in an effort not to cry out.

When the noise stopped, he was met by the sight of Bokuto, skin glistening with sweat, inhaling and exhaling with effort. But before Kuroo could even think to check on him, there was an almost-explosive gust of wind, knocking into them and blowing them several feet away, landing them on their stomachs with their lips almost stitched together to keep from grunting in pain—and then the sound of crunching metal.

‘Our ship!’ Kuroo heard Bokuto’s voice cry, and his body—on its stomach—beside Kuroo was scrambling to get up. ‘Kuroo, it’s gonna destroy our ship! We have to do something!’

‘What’s there to do? We can’t stop that thing with just our bare hands, Bokuto!’

‘But if it destroys our ship, then there’s no chance for either of us to get out of here!’

‘Then be my guest and do something!’

All at once, Bokuto’s voice stopped coming, and instead, he whipped his head around to meet Kuroo’s gaze—eyes wide, almost glassy, as he brought a single hand to a single, very special button on his suit. ‘These suits have a self-destruct function.’

‘So?’

‘That explosion could blow up almost an entire ship and that monster’s smaller than ours.’

‘What are you—‘ Kuroo began, but he stopped as it all added up, as it all sank in—the serious and grim look on Bokuto’s face, his finger nervously fiddling with the button that they were instructed only to use when the need was dire—and suddenly all he could do was shake his head. ‘Bokuto. Bokuto, I didn’t mean it, you don’t have to do this—‘

‘Get behind the space rock,’ Bokuto cut in, staring dead straight into Kuroo’s eyes, ‘run to the ship, get the _hell_ out of here, and tell everyone at HQ what we found.’

‘Bokuto—‘

‘We have no choice! It’s better for at least one of us to make it out of here than neither.’

‘This is—this is _insane._ I’m not leaving without you!’

Bokuto’s reply was an out-of-place, competent smile. ‘This isn’t a friendly suggestion, Kuroo. You have to go.’

Kuroo could do nothing but helplessly splutter as he got on his feet, crept away from their safe place and far enough to leave Kuroo out of harm’s way of this ridiculous plan. He felt tears streaming down his face, an unseen weight crushing his heart and mind, leaving him frozen, simply watching as Bokuto loudly clapped his hands, yelled out, “Hey!” louder than he’d ever yelled before, as their enemy swung around and wasted no time charging forward, unprepared for what was to come, unprepared for the last thing he would ever hear Bokuto say:

_‘Live for me.’_

And he couldn’t take it.

_"Bokuto, NO!"_

_BOOM._

 

A short distance away, Kenma stood still, grimacing down at a nearly gigantic box, shaking in the middle of their gym, containing two of the (supposedly) most respectable members of two (supposedly) respectable volleyball teams, no longer able to tolerate their fake screams, cheap dialogue, and mediocre explosions. Beside him stood Lev, grinning.

"Can I tape them in _now_ _?”_

"...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://nishi-key.tumblr.com/post/157191236853/kuroo-and-bokuto-would-totally-hunt-for-a-box-big) i said i'd write this so i did. idek what else to say rn other than: if you're reading this, i'm sorry you had to go through that.
> 
>  
> 
> [talk to me i'm lonely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/profile)


End file.
